a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile sideview mirror, and more particularly, to a sideview mirror with a mirror housing having an aerodynamically improved form or configuration.
b) Prior Art Statement
Ordinary sideview mirrors of automobiles have a mirror housing designed in the form of a shell in order to minimize the air resistance to the mirror when the automobile is running. When a car having such a conventional shell-type sideview mirror runs at a speed as high as 150 km/h or more, an eddy flow of air is likely to take place near the front opening of the mirror housing, possibly causing a whizzing, the mirror to vibrate or a dust or dirt whiffed in an air flow from the road surface to enter and heap in the mirror housing through the front opening thereof. Any of the whizzing, mirror vibration and the dust heaping in the mirror housing, caused by such a turbulent flow will apparently be an inconvenience to the safety in a car driving at a speed higher than 150 km/h. Therefore, it is demanded at present to provide a sideview mirror having a mirror housing designed to meet the aerodynamic requirements in order to solve such problem.
Mirror housings having various esthetically improved outer configurations have so far been proposed to meet a variety of needs from the consumers. However, the above-mentioned aerodynamic requirements have not yet been met but still limit the designs of the outer configuration of the mirror housing, proposed to meet such consumers' needs.